


Mystery of the Summer

by kalujinn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: WriterInADrawer 4.01, Writerinadrawer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalujinn/pseuds/kalujinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is part of a short-duration writing contest.  Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed.  If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mystery of the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a short-duration writing contest. Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed. If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.

It had been hours since Jack had seen Ianto. After looking in all the usual places, he decided to check out the archives, though that involved going down there himself. For some reason, Ianto had insisted the security systems did not need to include a bunch of dusty old files and equipment.

The lift was interminably slow as it rumbled down into the depths of Torchwood's base. It really was time for some upgrades, Jack thought. At last the door slid open.

An oddly familiar music echoed down the hallway. Jack couldn't quite place it, but it was on the tip of his tongue. He stole into Ianto's office, sneaking up behind him.

Ianto was seated in a chair, deeply engrossed in a video playing on his monitor. Suspenseful music was building to a crescendo. Jack crept closer and looked over his shoulder.

On the screen, a man was standing by a large window. He crossed the room to the open door, asking "Who's there?" Suddenly, shots rang out!

"What are you watching?" Jack asked.

Ianto started in his seat. "Damn it, Jack! I've been waiting for this!"

"What is it?"

"Someone just shot J.R.!"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a short-duration writing contest. Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed. If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.


End file.
